


theme in sol

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brazil Arc, Day 2, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, oihina fling in brazil is my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Shouyou's skin burns under his hands and, in the morning after, the memory of it still burns Tooru's fingers, teasing and tingling. It's an addicting feeling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	theme in sol

**Author's Note:**

> i mean... of course there was going to be oihina around here, who do you think i am??
> 
> day 2: sunbathing  
> enjoy!

Tooru groans, moving his legs under bunched up bedsheets as he rolls over to the side on the empty bed. He stretches his body over the matters, kicking the sheets away, and opens his eyes, blinking against the room’s brightness. Shouyou’s room is tidier than Tooru’s hotel room, and he has been staying there for only a couple of days. The sunlight basks the place with a golden, gentle light and Tooru watches as the specks of dusk dance in the air, playing with the morning haze.

Tooru chuckles and smiles to himself, he’s getting soft. Poetic. It’s all Shouyou’s fault, in the end, with his overly warm skin and his too large smiles and the way he makes Tooru remember how much fun it is to learn new things, experience them.

He moves his body until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. His legs are sore from playing too much beach volleyball with Shouyou the day before, but Tooru focuses his attention elsewhere. He focuses on the slight ache on his lower back, a pleasant burn, a reminder of their bodies bumping into furniture as they tried to reach the bed in the dark, where they giggled between kisses, where their hands tugged and claimed and where their bodies moved together, chasing vulgar desires.

Then, Tooru gets up from the bed and starts searching for his clothes. He finds his t-shirt thrown over Shouyou’s desk and his boxers somehow laying under the bed. He chuckles again, remembering about Shouyou’s impatient fingers the night before, stripping Tooru of his clothes before he could as much as take a breath.

As Tooru leaves the room, the sight that greets him is breathtaking. He finds Shouyou in the apartment’s small balcony, his back turned to him as he contemplates the rays that illuminate the city before his eyes. Shouyou is only dressed in his boxers and Tooru seizes the opportunity to observe him silently before announcing his presence. His hip is pressed against the railing as he calmly drinks a glass of water, eyes probably lost on the landscape.

Tooru wishes he knew what was on Shouyou’s mind. Wishing, maybe, that he can find himself there, like he always finds Shouyou in his mind these days.

Sun shines over Shouyou’s skin and it seems that it was made to do so. Shouyou is just so gorgeous that, sometimes, it seems the cosmos turns all its starts, all its light to bathe his skin, sun kiss it. The ravishing morning light makes the other man look ethereal in all his ordinarily routine, so simple with bare feet and cheap underwear, and yet unparalleled in his outstanding beauty, hickeys marking the flawless planes of his neck, freckles scattering messily on his shoulders. Shouyou’s skin glows under sunlight, golden and dark and tanned, and looking at him, Tooru is unsure if he has ever seen something so alien to the world, something so pretty it seems unreal.

Overall, Shouyou fits the south hemisphere, fits Rio de Janeiro in the sense that he is as energetic, as wonderful and appealing as the city. Addicting, on top of it all.

Unfulfilled by just watching, Tooru silently steps closer. He gets closer to the flame, drawn to that unique burn. Shouyou sucks on a breath when Tooru circles his waist, acknowledging him with a glance over his shoulder and smiling charmingly as he greets Tooru good morning.

“Good morning.” Tooru replies, long and nimble fingers dancing over the hard planes of Shouyou’s defined stomach. He follows Shouyou’s eyes and gazes at the city, but it doesn’t catch his eyes as much as the man he holds between his arms. It is not nearly as lovely and it gets boring soon.

So Tooru lets his eyes wander over wherever they want, glancing down to see his fingers edging the trail of ginger hair leading to Shouyou’s boxers. When he’s getting too familiar with it, hands almost reaching for the underwear’s waistband, Shouyou lifts his arm and lets his finger bury themselves in Tooru’s hair, tugging slightly, but firmly.

“Oikawa-san.” He warns, but there’s a teasing tone to it, his eagerness barely hidden.

Tooru clicks his tongue, irritated, and turns his head to latch his lips on a hickey he left the night before. He applies pressure with his tongue and lets his teeth graze it slightly, getting a hitch on Shouyou’s breath as a reward. He keeps doing it, kissing languidly the taut, inviting skin and breathing over the heated body, until Shouyou is leaning against his chest, until he gets a gasp out of him.

“ _Tooru_.” He calls this time. Just then, Tooru allows himself to smirk satisfied.

Finally, he moves away from Shouyou’s neck to meet his eyes. In Shouyou’s amber orbs, Tooru sees the sunlight dancing, playing with the pretty iris. He pulls Shouyou closer for a kiss just as Shouyou’s eyes alone make him fall deeper. Tooru keeps his eyes half lidded as they kiss, unrushed and undisturbed, just like the sun that rises every morning.

When their lips part, it is a string of saliva connecting their wet, bottom lips that makes it last longer. Tooru watches, stunned into silence, as Shouyou runs his tongue over the plump lip, smiling flirtatiously up at him under those ginger lashes of him. Shouyou is going to fucking kill him, and all before breakfast.

“You always walk around the apartment like this?” Tooru asks, letting one of his hands run down Shouyou’s back and rest over the gentle curve of it, playing with his cute, back dimples. With his other hand, Tooru uses his thumb to press over a hickey under Shouyou’s jaw, following his pulse point.

“ _Ha_.” Shouyou chuckles, hands sneakily crawling beneath Tooru’s shirt. “I have a roommate, you know.”

“Lucky guy, that roommate.” Tooru says and Shouyou laughs brightly, head thrown back at the blatant and silly flirting on Tooru’s part. He lets his hand move further down, finally grabbing a hold of Shouyou’s ass under the thin material of his underwear. He gives it a gentle squeeze and Shouyou stumbles forward, pressing his body against his.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Oh, that’s good to know.” When he’s about to lean down for another kiss, drawn to the body kissed by the sun and, more than anything, wanting to kiss every possible corner of it as well, Shouyou stops him with a finger over his lips, teasingly pulling one of them and letting it go with a small pop.

“But first,” he says, “I’ll make us breakfast.”

Tooru chuckles and nods his head, promptly agreeing to it. He squeezes Shouyou’s lithe waist before letting go of his body, placing an affectionate kiss over the freckles on his shoulders. At that, Shouyou smiles fondly at him, stepping inside the apartment.

Sunlight catches him one last time, almost chasing Shouyou’s body like Tooru himself does, hooked on his too warm skin and the way it burns gently, leaving scalding marks behind on those that touch the boy that glows brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> *glass of water vanishes into air*  
> why am i so extra with these metaphors ??
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! ♡  
> kudos and comments make my days a bit brighter! take care, y'all!
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
